Dirgahayu
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Dari upacara pengibaran bendera Sang Merah-Putih sampai pesta di rumah Indonesia. Dan beberapa event yang terjadi terangkum di sini. Dirgahayu Republik Indonesia ke-65. OC. Indonesia Raya'song inside. Mind to RnR? Please?


Dirgahayu

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya, story's idea © Ravarion.

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor / Friendship

Main Character: fem!Indonesia

Warning: Original Characters (OCs), Out-Of-Character (OOC), news.

A/N: dedicated for Indonesia's Birthday! X3

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

Japan menggaruk-garuk pipi kirinya pelan, di hadapannya ada Indonesia yang masih memakai baju tidurnya. Rambut panjangnya masih berantakan dan matanya setengah terbuka. _Heck_, ini masih tengah malam!

"Maafkan saya, Indonesia. Saya lupa perbedaan waktunya karena saya berangkat ke sini dengan jadwal jam sepuluh malam di sana. Saya pikir di sini masih jam delapan malam. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf," Japan menunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Aaah, Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, masuk saja. Di luar hujan 'kan?" Indonesia menggerakan tangannya, isyarat agar Japan masuk. Dan, Japan pun masuk dengan enggan.

Indonesia meletakkan dua teh panas di hadapan mereka, nampannya ia simpan di sebelah cangkirnya. Terlalu malas meletakkanya kembali di dapur di cuaca dingin seperti itu.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Indonesia, menyesap teh-nya dengan nikmat.

"Saya mau minta maaf."

"Bukannya tadi suda—" Indonesia mengerinyit heran.

"Saya minta maaf karena kejadian saat Perang Dunia dua dulu, Indonesia," Japan memotong kalimat Indonesia. Indonesia memasang wajah paham.

"Oh, yang itu. Tenang saja. Aku sudah lumayan memaafkanmu kok!" Japan meringis mendengar kata 'lumayan'.

"Kalau hanya untuk itu, kenapa sampai bela-belain kesini saat malam?" Indonesia memperhatikan Japan yang sedang meminum teh-nya, dan nyengir saat melihat wajah Japan yang terlihat kepanasan.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu 'kan, Indonesia?" semburan teh menyambut wajah Japan.

"MASA'!" Indonesia segera ke kamarnya dan mengambil _handphone_nya.

00.10 a.m

"YEEAAY!" Japan meringis. Ia harap keputusannya datang ke rumah mantan jajahannya benar-benar benar.

**-x-x-x-**

Amsterdam, Netherland. 5.10 a.m

"Kau sedang apa, broer?" Belgium menatap kakaknya dengan _sweatdrop_.

"Memasak," jawab Netherland singkat sambil menyalakan _mixer_ dan mulai memutar-mutar pegangannya.

"Untuk siapa? Memangnya ada yang ulang tah—oh. Aku mengerti. Semoga masakanmu di terima, broer!" Belgium berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Kembali tidur. _Heck, _ini masih sangat pagi dan kakaknya sudah bangun, dengan apron menempel segala.

"Dasar cinta..." ia menggeleng.

**-x-x-x-**

"Ah, iya. Kau masih capek 'kan? Ayo, ikut aku..." Indonesia mengantar Japan ke kamar tamu yang ada. Dan Japan hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk ketika Indonesia nyerocos tentang hidupnya dulu, dan hal itu sangat mengganggunya. Merasa tersindir.

Saat Indonesia menyiapkan masakan untuk sahur, saat itulah _handphone_nya berbunyi nyaring, ia meringis. Seharusnya tadi ia aktifkan profil _silent_nya.

From: Nethere-Kompeni

Tunggu saja aku di sana.

"Lagian, siapa yang mau nunggu?" gumamnya kesal.

**-x-x-x-**

Lima jam kemudian, 5.20 a.m

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Indonesia, yang mana Indonesia sendiri sedang di kamar mandi. Japan terbangun karena suara gaib itu. Mau tak mau, sebagai tamu ia harus membantu tuan rumah. Jadi ia mencuci mukanya sekilas dan berjalan pelan ke arah ruang tamu, ternyata nyawanya masih berkumpul di dunia mimpi.

"Ya?" Japan bertanya saat membuka pintu.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Japan?" suara itu memaksa kedua mata Japan terbuka lebar.

Dan ia pun menghilang dari rumah Indonesia.

**-x-x-x-**

"Indonesia! Kau dimana? Sebentar lagi upacara akan segera dimulai," seseorang berkata di seberang hubungan telepon Indonesia.

"Iya, iya, bos. Saya lagi _otw_ nih. Jalan sudah dibersihkan 'kan, bos?" tanya Indonesia, segera memasuki mobil yang dimana supirnya siap tancap gas.

"Sudah. Cepat kau kesini. Kami menunggumu."

Dan hubungan telepon ditutup secara sepihak oleh presiden Indonesia. Sedangkan personifikasinya hanya merengut dan mendengus.

"Pak, cepet ya. Setengah jam lagi upacaranya dimulai, soalnya," Indonesia membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang disanggul indah.

"Oke, non."

Dan Indonesia merasa ia melupakan sesuatu.

**-x-x-x-**

Instrumen lagu nasional berkumandang, Indonesia menyanyi dalam hati.

_Indonesia tanah airku, tanah tumpah darahku_

_Di sanalah aku berdiri, jadi pandu ibuku_

_Indonesia kebangsaanku, Bangsa dan Tanah Airku_

_Marilah kita berseru, Indonesia bersatu!_

_Hiduplah tanahku_

_Hiduplah negeriku_

_Bangsaku, Rakyatku, semuanya_

_Bangunlah jiwanya_

_Bangunlah badannya_

_Untuk Indonesia Raya..._

_Indonesia Raya_

_Merdeka, Merdeka!_

_Tanahku negeriku yang kucinta_

_Indonesia Raya_

_Merdeka, Merdeka!_

_Hiduplah, Indonesia Raya..._

**-x-x-x-**

Enam puluh lima tahun sudah Indonesia merdeka, enam puluh lima tahun sudah Indonesia lepas dari kekangan penjajah.

Butuh sekitar tiga abad untuk membacakan Proklamasi. Butuh sekitar tiga abad untuk mengibarkan bendera pusaka Sang merah putih.

Dan Indonesia tahu betapa beratnya perjuangan rakyatnya untuk membebaskannya. Ia tahu berapa harga yang harus di bayar untuk sebuah kemerdekaan, kebebasan dan kesejahteraan rakyatnya. Ia tahu seberapa sakitnya bersama para penjajah yang tamak dan kejam itu. Ia tahu. Ia tahu karena ia merasakannya sendiri.

Seharusnya ia menolak kedatangan bangsa Portugis, Belanda, China, Inggris dan Jepang. Seharusnya ia sudah menjadi bangsa besar dengan kepulauan yang besar. Seharusnya...

Seharusnya. Ya, seharusnya.

Tak ada yang bisa memutar-balikkan waktu dan fakta. Tak ada yang bisa merubah masa lalu.

Ia tahu karena dulu ia merasakannya.

Air mata mengalir tanpa pertahanan dari kedua kelopak mata Indonesia. Mengalir saking terharunya. Ia sudah merdeka sejak enam puluh lima tahun lalu.

**-x-x-x-**

Bendera Indonesia, Sang merah putih berkibar terbawa angin. Sebuah perasaan haru, bangga dan lega menyusup ke jiwa rakyat yang mempunyai jiwa nasionalis. Dan air mata biasanya mengalir.

Pasukan Pengibar Bendera–Pasukan Putih–, tiga puluh tiga orang dari masing-masing provinsi kembali diiringi oleh Pasukan Penurun Bendera–Pasukan Merah–, kembali.

Berbagai lagu nasional dan daerah dinyanyikan oleh paduan suara Gita Bahana Nusantara, dan juga lagu buatan Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhiyono juga dinyanyikan.

Setelah upacara sakral itu selesai, semuanya kembali. Perasaan lega segera membuncah di hati para tentara dan polisi yang sudah siap daritadi pagi. Helaan nafas segera terdengar darimana-mana.

Tapi nanti sore, penurunan bendera di lakukan.

**-x-x-x-**

Indonesia langsung berada di lingkungan rumahnya dalam sepuluh menit kemudian. Mudah saja, kalau lima ruas jalan sekitar Istana dilengangkan.

Baru saja ia menapakkan kaki kanannya di lantai keramik beranda, sebuah SMS datang.

From: Nethere-Kompeni

Kami menunggumu. Di rumah.

Indonesia mengerinyit. Siapa yang menungguku? Di rumah siapa? Rumahku?

Sambil menatapi layar _handphone_nya, ia membuka pintu. Dan nyaris melempar benda elektronik itu, karena sesuatu yang banyak ada di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Indonesia!"

Ia melihat Netherland, Japan, Portugis, Spain, Australia, England dan beberapa _nation_ Asean juga beberapa negara luar Asia.

"Ayo! Kesini, Indonesia. Jangan diam di dekat pintu seperti itu. Kami punya sesuatu untukmu!" Singapura menarik tangan gadis itu dan menunjukkan sebuah kue dengan krim coklat di sisinya dan di atasnya krim merah-putih berbentuk bendera Republik Indonesia.

**Happy Birthday Indonesia**

Tulisan itu melingkar di kue bundar itu. Di tengah gambar bendera itu ada angka '65' dengan krim biru muda. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Berbagai kado juga tertumpuk di sebelah guci berisi ranting tinggi dengan daun yang jarang, sejenis bambu dengan batang kecil.

"Terima kasih semuanya!" ia segera memeluk orang yang disampingnya, Malaysia. Netherland, Japan dan Spain melotot kaget. Australia hanya tertawa renyah melihat kebiasaan tetangganya.

Dan acara ulang tahun yang tipikal itu berlangsung ramai. Indonesia belum peduli dengan kekacauan yang ada nanti.

**-x-x-x-**

"Aku minta maaf, Nesia. Karena membuatmu menderita dan membuatmu menjadi kolonial terkaya di dunia*," Netherland yang sedang duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Indonesia berbicara, disambut tatapan berarti apa-maksudmu? yang ganas.

"Karena apa?"

"Karena yang telah kulakukan di masa lalu."

"Aku juga, Indonesia. Karena telah menyusahkanmu dulu," Spain tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Indonesia.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena dulu*," England menggeser Spain.

"Ah, aku juga kalau begitu. Aku yang pertama datang ke wilayahmu," Portugis menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang diikat.

"Terutama saya," Japan ikutan nimbrung mengelilingi Indonesia.

Indonesia hanya _sweatdrop _melihat keadaannya sekarang, dan ia menatap Australia yang sedang mengobrol dengan New Zealand. Australia menoleh, dan mengerti arti tatapan Indonesia.

"Ya! Sudah acara minta maafnya, mentang-mentang bulan puasa. Oh, iya. Indonesia, kuemu di taruh di kulkas oleh Malaysia. Kau puasa 'kan?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menyingkirkan para mantan penjajah Indonesia. Senyum menyambut kata-kata Australia.

"Terima kasih. Selama ini kau membantuku dari saat rakyatku akan merdeka sampai sekarang*," ia berbisik di telinga Australia.

"Sama-sama. Kita 'kan tetangga yang harus saling membantu," Indonesia mengangguk dan mulai merengut. "Tidak seperti tetangga yang bukannya membantu malah mencari masalah denganku!" Indonesia bersetu keras agar terdengar oleh seseorang yang sedang berusaha menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_.

Singapura dan Brunei meringis saat melihat Malaysia kembali memasukkan _earphone_nya ke kantong celananya. Dan Malaysia mulai berjalan menghampiri Indonesia.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Apa maksudku? Kau **jelas** tahu apa maksudku. Kau selalu memberikan masalah padaku!" Indonesia berseru dan berdiri tegak berhadapan dengan Malaysia.

Adu tatap-menatap dengan intens terjadi. Semua orang tak peduli lomba tatap-menatap, karena ini pesta 'kan?

**-x-x-x-**

**Omake**

**-x-x-x-**

From: Bos

Indonesia, nanti jam setengah empat, saya harap kamu datang ke acara penurunan bendera.

**-x-x-x-**

Di puncak gunung Elbrus, Rusia, Tim Seven Summit telah mengibarkan bendera merah-putih di ketinggian sekitar empat ribu empat ratusan.

Di Pacitan, pengibaran bendera di dasar Gua dilakukan dua orang mahasiswa dan bendera dikibarkan di ketinggian sekitar tiga puluh meter.

Bendera di kibarkan di pulau terluar Indonesia juga.

Di kantor-kantor Indonesia di luar negeri, upacara bendera juga dilakukan dengan memberikan beberapa penghargaan.

Di Papua Barat, Manokwari, insiden bendera merah-putih yang terbalik saat pengibaran, terjadi dan membuat kegaduhan sebentar.

Dari sini, kita semua lihat bahwa rakyat Indonesia masih banyak yang peduli pada negara kepulauan besar ini, Republik Indonesia kita yang tercinta.

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Tembang Indonesia [oleh Singgih Sanjaya] – Gita Bahana Nusantara)

(Word count: 1.733 words)

*) Ada masa pendek di 350 tahun penjajahan di Indonesia, Indonesia dikuasai Britania a.k.a England setelah Perang Jawa Britania-Belanda pada masa penjajahan Jepang di PD2.

*) Australia ngebantu Indonesia waktu mau merdeka dengan ngelarang segala pelayaran Belanda sepanjang konflik kemerdekaan suapaya Belanda tidak mempunyi dukungan logistik maupun suplai yang diperukan untuk membentuk kembali masa koloni.

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, INDONESIAKU TERCINTAAA!

Saya buat fic ini dadakan sesaat setelah liat pengibaran bendera Indonesia di tipi (soalnya saya ga dapet undangan buat dateng ke Istana Jakarta). Saya juga mau ngucapin selamat buat Paskibra sekolah saya yang tersebar di tiga tempat untuk mengibarkan bendera Indonesia.

65 tahun lalu, Proklamasi juga dilakukan di bulan Ramadhan di hari ke-9, hari Jum'at.

Ada insiden kecil di beberapa tempat soal pengibaran bendera, emang sih. Setidaknya, mereka telah menghargai perjuangan beratus tahun bangsa kita.

Saya ngedukung pair England/Indonesia dan Australia/Indonesia lho. X3

Kalau ada yang pernah baca '65 tahun sudah Indonesia merdeka, blablabla...', ya itu emang status fb saya. XD

Satu hal yang ngebuat saya inget mulu, sebuah quote dari guru Sejarah saya dulu. "Jangan bertanya apa yang telah Negara lakukan pada Anda, tapi apa yang telah Anda lakukan pada Negara."

Oh, dan satu hal lagi. Saya harap yang membaca ini, jiwa nasionalisnya makin kuat dan makin mencintai Indonesia. Ga ada alasan buat ngehina, ngejelek-jelekkin dan ninggalin bangsa sendiri, tanah kelahiran sendiri. Saya mengetik ini karena saya juga sedang berusaha membangun Indonesia ke arah yang lebih baik, karena saya adalah generasi bangsa.

Nah, mind to review? Per favore?

**17 Agustus 2010**.


End file.
